Desafio de Hogwarts
by Nathye Adorno
Summary: Séries de Drabble collections escritas para o desafio de hogwarts do 6v
1. taste

A primeira vez que ela o beijou foi desesperado. Tinha urgência e velocidade. Como se ela ansiasse aquilo por muito tempo. A guerra acontecia, mas por um segundo só existiam eles. Ela tinha gosto de coragem, de grifinória. Ele não se surpreendeu por muito tempo. Ele também queria aquilo antes e logo deixou que o gosto doce se espalhasse pela boca. Nada como uma dose de coragem antes de encarar a morte.

Ele gostava de contar quantas vezes ela o beijava. Não podia acreditar na sorte que ele tinha. Talvez fosse idiota, mas ela parecia o mundo para ele. Algo em que ele podia se apoiar sempre. O cheiro, a imagem, o gosto – aquele gosto. Era doce, mas deixava um azedo no fim. Era melhor que comer comida de sua mãe o dia inteiro. Ronald podia beijar Hermione o dia inteiro.

Aquela não seria a última vez que ele a beijaria. Mas talvez fosse a mais importante. Na frente de todas aquelas pessoas ele quase ficou nervoso, até seus olhos o envolverem num abraço caloroso. O olhar dela o acalmava. Nada podia ser melhor que passar o resto da vida com aquela mulher. Seus lábios se juntaram. Não tinha o mesmo gosto, aquele gosto de conhecido distante. Pela primeira vez tinha gosto de casa.


	2. against the world

Ela segurou a mão dele. Ele parecia mais pálido que o atual. Ele não queria entrar ali, onde estavam os cinco irmãos da ruiva, além do pai e de Harry Potter. Claro que ele tinha uma varinha, mas todos os outros também o tinham. E, bom, aquele que cuidava de dragões podia quebrá-lo com um braço.

- Eles vão gostar de você. – Ela falou. Claro que nem ela acreditava naquilo, mas o aperto em sua mão quando estava nervoso e seu sorriso calmo era o bastante para ela enfrentar uma multidão de Weasley.

Ginny tinha colocado seu melhor vestido, mas ainda não parecia suficiente para a grandiosidade da casa dos Malfoy. E ele - com sua calça jeans, blusa pólo e cabelo jogado – totalmente desajeitado estava irritantemente lindo

Ele segurou sua mão enquanto repetia as mesmas palavras que ela havia dito para ele no dia em que foram na casa dela. Bem, eles não gostaram dele, mas aceitaram o relacionamento.

Lucius e Narcissa olharam Ginny dos pés a cabeça. Talvez a família Malfoy e a Weasley tivesse algo em comum. Nenhum dos dois gostava do relacionamento de Draco e Ginny.

Ela estava linda de branco. Os olhos de Molly estavam cheios de lágrimas e Arthur Weasley escondia as suas. Draco estava parado no altar. Ela podia ver seus cabelos pela janela.

Enquanto ela andava pelo corredor de flores, ambos sentiam o medo e a ansiedade se esvaírem, apesar de estarem enfrentando uma multidão de Malfoy e Weasley, nada mais existia além deles mesmo.


	3. all about you

Ela nunca pensou que ia ficar tão idiota por alguém, afinal, crescera com James, Albus e seu tio George infernizando-a cada vez que chorava ou fazia besteira. E ainda aprontavam com ela. Isso faz uma garota ficar durona. Mas naquele dia acordara com um sorriso no rosto. Não podia impedir aquilo. Suas mãos encontraram as dele sob o travesseiro e ele sorriu com os olhos ainda fechados. "Bom dia, dorminhoco". Ela disse beijando a ponta do nariz dele. Antes que ela pudesse se afastar ele roubou-lhe um beijo. E ela acordava assim todos os dias. Seu peito parecia explodir de felicidade, porque era _tudo sobre ele_.

Scorpius saiu do banho com a toalha enrolada. Ouviu um cantarolar e um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha e seguiu para lá, balançando o cabelo loiro e respingando para todo lado. Ele encostou-se ao vão da porta e ficou olhando a ruiva dançando de forma escorregadia pelo piso da cozinha. Ficou admirando por um tempo antes de abraçá-la por trás. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-se a seu ombro e fechou os olhos. "Sabe, é _tudo sobre você_, meu bem", ela falou e ele sorriu.

"_Eu te odeio", ela gritava. Ele definitivamente não entendia as mulheres. Primeiro ela se recusa a sair com ele, depois briga porque ele saiu com outra menina – tudo bem que escolher a prima dela poderia ter sido exagerado, levando em conta que eles já haviam ficado, mas ele realmente achou que ia ser mais dramático. "Lily, seja razoável". "Razoável? Razoável vai ser se eu nunca mais olhar na sua cara". Como ele poderia ter sido tão idiota. Agora ele iria morrer sem seus beijos, suas mãozinhas ou sua risadinha ridícula que ela detestava quando alguém percebia."Lily, não é ela, é tudo sobre você" ele disse, escorregando as costas na porta que ela havia batido em sua cara._ "Um galeão pelo seu pensamento", uma voz suave o trouxe de volta a realidade. Ele despertou, ainda no meio da cozinha. "Eu só estava pensando em como é uma sorte eu poder fazer isso agora" disse, inclinando-se sobre ela e beijando suavemente suas bochechas até chegar aos lábios.

Lily acabara de vestir o cardigã escuro. Naquele dia ela parecia particularmente mais reluzente do que os outros. Talvez ela tivesse descoberto o plano dele de pedi-la em casamento e tivesse se alegrado. Não, era uma idéia absurda. Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu. "Que tal?" perguntou, como se já não soubesse a resposta daquela pergunta. "Maravilhosa", ele puxou-a pela cintura e deu um beijo na sua testa. "Vamos, não queremos nós atrasar". "Qual é a pressa, Malfoy?" Ela disse, puxando-o novamente. Repentinamente ele ficou vermelho, como se fosse um adolescente novamente. "Que bonitinho", ela gritou, dando aquela risadinha que ele achava ridiculamente apaixonante. "Você faz a vida valer a pena, querido". "Bem, é _tudo sobre você_, Lily".


	4. happiness

Ele odiava-a na escola. Ela, com seus cabelos vermelhos, indo atrás de Harry Potter por todos os cantos. Se ele olhasse para ela, faltava a garotinha morrer. Mas ela crescera e ficara menos estúpida – ela não babava mais pelo Potter, mas ainda dava para ver um brilho quando ela olhava para ele e Draco sentiu inveja. _Draco Malfoy já tivera inveja de Harry Potter, mas nunca por causa de uma Weasley._

Ela não acreditava que olhara para ele daquela forma. Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy representava tudo que ela mais desprezava em um bruxo. Mas ainda sim, os traços do seu rosto davam uma vaga lembrança de lar, um rosto conhecido no meio da multidão.

Ela descia da vassoura enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção. O que diabos ele poderia querer com ela?

- Weasley. – Ele gritou enquanto ela tentava esconder o vermelho do seu cabelo inquestionável no uniforme. – Eu já vi você.

"_Droga"_ pensou.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – ficar perto dele lembrava o último ano, quando ela queria que ele a notasse. Por que ela ficava pensando naquilo?

- Nós já tivemos nossas diferenças, mas eu queria convidá-la para um café. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Parecia está dando grande parte de si para falar aquelas palavras. Não era comum dele aquele comportamento.

_Realmente, estavam na época de grandes mudanças._

Um café estava em cima da mesa. Ela olhava a fumaça saindo da xícara, relembrando como o destino era engraçado. Ela sempre imaginava que ia viver uma vida glamorosa de jogadora de quadribol até ficar impossibilitada de jogar, mas ali estava ela, aposentada antes dos vinte e cinco, cuidando da casa e escrevendo para o Profeta diário.

- Bom dia, querida. – Draco entrou na cozinha e beijou-lhe a testa. Ele encostou-se na bancada, servindo-lhe uma xícara de café. Ginny ficou olhando-o. _Pelo menos não tinha feito a besteira de casar com o Potter._


	5. hogsmeade

Ele estava sozinho, sentado no parapeito de uma janela, virado para o gramado. Não havia ninguém passando nos corredores, estavam todos ocupados demais em seus salões comunais e alguns em Hogsmeade. Era o último passeio de seu último ano, mas ele preferiu ficar na escola.

Estava rabiscando levemente por um caderno, a procura de uma forma ou contorno. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, mas estava com preguiça de se virar. Uma mecha ruiva caiu em seu ombro e ele já sabia quem era.

- Oi, Lily. – Ele falou, olhando-a rapidamente. As bochechas estavam coradas e tinha uma folha presa em seu cabelo.

- Quer ir à vila? – Ela perguntou. Seu jeito era meigo, quase como uma princesinha.

Ele não poderia pensar num jeito melhor de passar seu último passeio.

Aquele era o lugar deles. O vilarejo trazia algumas lembranças. O primeiro passeio, o primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo. Por isso que ele ainda ia lá sempre que podia, encontrá-la. O relacionamento a distância era difícil, mas eles faziam o possível.

- Scorpius. – Ela gritou, jogando os braços em seus ombros e cobrindo seu rosto de beijos.

- E ai, formanda? – Ele brincou, segurando-a pela cintura.

Nenhum deles podia pensar num jeito melhor de passar o último final de semana deles que não fosse repetir o primeiro.

Ela segurava uma fotografia na mão. Foi tirada de surpresa enquanto eles desciam até Hogsmeade e depois foi entregue para ela por uma menina nova demais para ir ao passeio que havia falado que queria um namorado tão lindo quanto o dela. Na época ela ficou vermelha até as orelhas, ao perceber que na foto não era seu namorado, mas Scorpius Malfoy – melhor amigo de seu irmão, inteligentíssimo, jogador de quadribol, Malfoy.

Agora ele ficava encarando a sabedoria daquela menina. E o vilarejo. Fazia muito tempo desde que foram lá, mas aquele sempre seria o lugar deles.

- O que você está vendo? – O loiro perguntou, abraçando-a por trás. Ela mostrou a foto para ele e viu um sorriso abrir em seu rosto. – Devíamos voltar lá.

- Definitivamente. Hogsmeade é o nosso lugar.


	6. inevitable

As caixas estavam espalhadas pelo quintal. James apenas olhava, mas Albus e Scorpius corriam atrás da menina ruiva. Eles estavam brincando de alguma besteira trouxa para distrair Lily ta partida deles amanhã. Ela ainda não podia ir para Hogwarts. O menino loiro conseguiu agarrá-la pela cintura e o moreno tropeçou neles, caindo todos numa bola humana cheia de risos. James sorriu de longe e Ginny os chamou para o jantar com um grito.

A ruiva olhou para o relógio. Ela não queria que nenhum deles fosse embora. Se ao menos pudesse parar o relógio, mas o tempo não para. Está acabado agora.

Era incrível como Hogwarts parecia imutável. Por mais que ela crescesse, sempre parecia como o primeiro dia, mas nunca realmente era. A sensação de nostalgia estava cada vez mais forte e não sabia por quê.

Levantou-se da cama e foi para o salão comunal. Scorpius estava lá, sentado em frente à lareira e ela ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ele era a única pessoa lá, então talvez estivesse buscando privacidade. Tentou voltar, mas esbarrou com uma cadeira. _"Droga"_ disse mentalmente.

- Lily? – perguntou, levantando a cabeça. Ela deu um sorriso sem graça, ficando vermelha – o que era incomum.

- Eu só... – Ela ficou calada. O que iria dizer? Que estava com saudade do passado? Quando ele e o irmão a perseguia pelo quintal? Ou quando seus lábios tocaram inocentemente aos seus pela primeira vez? Claro, porque você sempre fala essas coisas de madrugada com o melhor amigo do seu irmão.

- Saudade? – sugeriu, lendo sua mente. Ele parecia mais longe que ela, mas o sorriso que lhe dera foi como se partilhassem um segredo só deles. Ele levantou e encarou o fogo por um breve momento, como se visse as imagens do passado refletidas ali no alaranjado. Scorpius virou o rosto e caminhou em direção a Lily, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. – Bem, está acabado agora. – Ele disse e ela sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Ele subiu as escadas dos dormitórios e ela ficara lá, com o fim.

Lily estava num tomara que caia azul. O vestido caia perfeitamente em seu corpo, deixando a mostra sua pele clara. Ele queria afundar o rosto em seu ombro e ficar ali para sempre, mas parecia que a chance havia passado. Ele ficou observando-a pela janela, alheio a festa que acontecia atrás dele.

Como se soubesse que alguém a observava, ela virou-se. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Scorpius. Acenou para que ele viesse juntar-se a ela. Apreensivo, ele foi. Demorou um tempo para que algum dos dois falasse algo.

- E o que você vai fazer agora, formando? – ela perguntou, como se assuntos de escola fossem o mais interessante.

- Se lembra quando a gente costumava a brincar aqui? – Ele falou, ignorando a pergunta dela.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu correndo:

- Eu duvido que você me pegue. – ela gritou de longe. Ele sorriu e saiu correndo atrás dela.

Demorou mais dessa vez para que eles caíssem. Scorpius estava com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela e segurava seus braços para cima.

- E foi assim que você me beijou pela primeira vez. – Ela comentou, torcendo para que a indireta funcionasse.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Suas bocas ficaram afastadas por centímetros e dava para sentir as respirações se misturando. Scorpius encarou os olhos castanhos dela por um instante. Queria ficar ali para sempre.

- Mas não é assim que eu quero te beijar para sempre. – ele disse, passando a ponta de seu nariz no dela. Ele encostou suas testas. – Lily, você aceita ser minha namorada para eu poder de beijar de maneira apropriada?

Ela começou a rir descontroladamente antes de beijá-lo e sussurrar sim entre seus beijos.


	7. irritante

Draco Malfoy era irritante. Tudo nele, desde a personalidade até a aparência, era irritante. A maneira como ele andava e como puxava seu cabelo. A maneira como enrolava uma mecha ruiva no seu dedo fino ou quando mordia a pele branca dela enquanto estavam na cama. Ele era irritantemente irresistível e Ginny sabia disso, porque todas às vezes ela caia no mesmo joguinho.

E adorava ser irritada.

Ginny Weasley ficava linda irritada e aquele era um dos maiores hobbys dele – irritar uma ruiva, sua ruiva, pelo simples fato de que ele podia fazer isso. A pele branca dela já estava com marcas vermelhas da boca dele. Era divertido ter a ruiva ao seu dispor. Por isso adorava tanto irritá-la.

A relação deles nunca foi turbulenta. Sempre pareceu, como se eles quisessem que os outros pensassem que eles eram pirracentos e briguentos, mas nunca houvera uma briga séria. Draco não irritava Ginny de verdade e nem ela ficava chateada com ele por mais de dois segundos. Eles conseguiram se entender como ninguém pensaria ser capaz.

E nesse relacionamento de gato e rato, nunca existiu um ganhador.


	8. marriage

Ela estava parada longe de todo mundo. Não fazia muito tempo desde a guerra, então as feridas ainda eram muito frágeis. Principalmente na família Weasley. George estava acabado. A senhora Weasley não falava com ninguém há uma semana. Ele nem sabia o que fazer. A dor da perda também era grande para Harry, mas senti-la escapando pelos seus dedos parecia mil vezes pior. Como se ela sucumbisse à tristeza e ele só pudesse assistir, assim como fazia naquele momento. Ele olhava-a enquanto ela observava o pôr-do-sol. O cabelo vermelho ainda mais vibrante com o reflexo dos últimos raios laranja do dia. Ela se virou, encarando-o enquanto andava em sua direção.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – Ela perguntou. Ele podia notar um pouco do inchaço ao redor dos seus olhos castanhos.

- Tudo. – Harry falou. Tinha soado mais idiota do que parecia. Ela forçou um meio sorriso e foi andando para dentro de casa. Antes que ela pudesse se distanciar, ele tomou a sua mão e a segurou, impedindo-a de andar mais. – Ginny.

Puxou-a e abraçou-a, e de repente ela não pode ser mais tão forte. Finalmente ele tinha ultrapassado a barreira e agora sim ele se sentia menos vazio, enquanto ela estava entre seus braços, ele se sentia completo.

- Anda Harry. Quer se atrasar mais que a noiva? – Ron falou, consertando a gravata.

A verdade era que ele estava nervoso. Muito. Tinha muita gente, inclusive tivera um número impressionante de chamadas das pessoas pela quantidade de gente entrando sem convite, tudo para ver o casamento dele. E ele tinha medo que Ginny fugisse. Claro que ele já havia mandado Ron checar se ela ainda estava lá umas sete vezes, mas Harry só teria certeza quando a visse no altar.

O jardim da Toca estava tão impressionante quanto no dia do casamento de Bill e Fleur. O altar estava virado exatamente para onde o pôr-do-sol. No mesmo lugar onde ele voltara a se conectar com ela. Onde ele a pedira em casamento. Onde eles passaram incontáveis horas vendo o sol se pôr e apontando estrelas.

A marcha nupcial começou atrás dele. Algum feitiço começou a despejar pétalas de rosa no caminho até o altar e todos se levantaram. Harry pensou por um segundo que ia vomitar. Aquele segundo em que ela não aparecia. Até que apareceu. Com um vestido branco e parte do cabelo preso na tiara da Tia Muriel. Ela sorriu e tudo voltou a ficar bem.

- Albus Severus? – Ginny questionou. – James Sirius? Querido, de onde você tirou tanta criatividade para os nomes?

Ele riu enquanto ela fazia careta. Achou que não estava no melhor momento de falar o nome que teria se fosse uma menina.

Eles continuaram a desempacotar as coisas na nova casa. O sorriso dela continuava no rosto mesmo com a monótona atividade. Ele deixou as coisas que carregava de lado e puxou-a pela cintura, dando o beijo na sua testa.

- Eu te amo, Ginny Potter. – Ela sorriu. E tudo estava bem.


	9. meeting the family

- Scorpius, você prometeu que ia conhecer minha família. Não dê chilique igual uma garotinha. – Lily colocou a mão na cintura e olhou para o namorado, com os olhos castanhos cortantes. Ele tinha muito medo dela quando ela possuía esse brilho no olhar, talvez mais do que os dragões os quais iriam ver.

- Mas você não me disse que íamos para a Romênia ver dragões. – Ele ainda estava a sete passos dela, na porta da toca, quando ela sutilmente tocou nesse assunto.

- Detalhes. – Ela jogou o cabelo para trás e voltou-se para a porta da Toca. – Se você não for, faça o favor de aparatar antes que minha avó abra a porta. Não quero ter que explicar que acabei com meu namorado porque ele tem medo de criaturinhas adoráveis. – disse e bateu rapidamente na porta.

Scorpius soltou uma exclamação indignada e antes que Molly abrisse a porta ele estava atrás de Lily, esperando para conhecer as _criaturinhas adoráveis_.

Ele apertava a mão dela com força. Força até demais.

- Querido, nós ainda estamos dentro de casa.

- Mas os dragões já estão lá fora, na espreita. – Ele falou, movendo os olhos rapidamente ao redor da cabana onde estavam alojados, enquanto os irmãos da namorada arrumavam a bagagem.

- Você está sendo paranóico.

- Eu sempre vou ser paranóico quando tem alguma coisa que pode comer minha cabeça. – Ele disse antes de sentir uma escama arranhar seu calcanhar.

Scorpius deu um salto e foi parar do outro lado da sala, enquanto James e Albus rolavam de rir. Ele tentou se ajeitar, fazendo cara séria para os meninos.

- Ótimo, minha menina arrumou um marica. – Harry disse observando a cena sob o arco da porta.

- Olha essa foto. Ele está correndo de um rabo córneo-húngaro bebê. – James falava, tremelicando a foto de tanto rir.

- James. – Ginny repreendeu. – Se eu bem me lembro você não gostava do Arnold.

- Pygmy puff dão arrepios, tá legal? – Falou, amarrando a cara.

Scorpius pegou a foto da mão do cunhado. Apesar da cara de aterrorizado, não era de todo mau. Todos estavam lá e Lily estava ao seu lado. Aquela era para ficar.

Eles se despediram da família dela depois de muita insistência para ficarem para o jantar. Lily só queria entrar numa banheira e aproveitar o final do fim de semana com seu namorado. Ela não imaginava que depois que a porta da Toca fechasse Scorpius ia ficar parado igual a uma pedra lá. O olhar dele brilhava e tinha um sorriso bobo em seus lábios.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, virando-se para ele.

- Sabe, eu devia ter perguntado antes, mesmo que sua família fosse louca, o que definitivamente eles são. Eu não devia ter ficado com medo, nem ter pensado em falar com seu pai. – Ele se aproximou um pouco dela e segurou uma de suas mãos. – O que eu estou tentando falar é que não me importa sua família, loucura ou tradição, eu quero passar o resto da vida com você. – Ele ajoelhou-se e puxou uma caixinha azul-marinho do bolso. – Lily Luna Potter, você aceita se casar comigo?

E o sorriso dela brilhou.


	10. my life would suck without you

"_Adeus"_ Lily disse, segurando a maçaneta. Aquilo entre eles já tinha ido longe demais. Ela era a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo, uma criança ainda. Claro que ele não era tão mais velho, mas não era certo. Então por que pareciam serem feitos um para o outro? A garota estava hesitante, mas depois daquela briga idiota por causa dos seus orgulhos, era impossível um dos dois vacilar. Ela deu uma última olhada por cima do ombro. "Eu não vou correr atrás de você, Lily" ele disse.

Ela não respondeu antes de bater a porta atrás dela.

"_Lily, me desculpa"_ ele gritava, batendo forte na porta. Ela não sabia direito o que responder, então só gritava do outro lado. Estivera irritada por muito tempo. Queria abrir a porta e pular nos braços dele, mas sabia que não devia_. "Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo. Você é a única que eu quero e eu sempre vou voltar por você"._ Ela prendeu a respiração, com medo de que se soltasse o ar se transformasse em um suspiro.

Ele abriu a porta com a chave reserva. _"Velhos hábitos nunca morrem"_ ele disse, estendendo a chave. Ela ficou parada em frente a ele, sem conseguir se mover.

"_Eu não sou nada sem você, Potter"_ ele disse. Ela se rendeu e se jogou nos seus braços.

Quem os olhava ficava intrigado. Num minuto ela batia nele com um livro bem grosso, no outro ela enchia seu rosto de beijos e ele a abraçava-a pela cintura, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles não conseguiam viver longe um do outro. Não eram um casal perfeito, estavam mais para disfuncional, por isso era tão misterioso e encantador a maneira como se relacionavam. As pessoas viviam se perguntando qual era o segredo para a sobrevivência de tantas brigas e – enfim – eles concordavam na resposta:

"_Minha vida seria uma droga sem ele"; "Minha vida seria uma droga sem ela"._


	11. the true champion

Cedric havia ponderado muito antes de colocar seu nome no cálice de fogo. Ele não queria fazer papel de idiota na frente da escola, mas a glória, o reconhecimento e a vantagem de se desafiar compeliram a fazê-lo. Mas agora, parado naquela tenda ele se sentia um idiota. Um idiota meio esverdeado. Um apito soou longe e ele saiu, sem muita esperança. Ele tinha que confiar nos seus instintos, seus aprendizados. Apertou a varinha entre os dedos. O dragão mexeu a pata quando ele saiu e ficou observando-o se movimentar de longe, mexendo apenas os olhos. Parecia que Diggory não valia o trabalho dele se levantar. Ele apontou a varinha para uma pedra, que começou a se mexer e transfigurar-se em um labrador. O cachorro começou a pular e se mexer, balançando o rabo em todas as direções em direção do dragão, irritando-o. Ele levantou-se e começou a perseguir o cachorro, sendo fortemente impedido pela corrente em seu pescoço. Cedric avançou. Ele sabia que seria agora. Algumas pedras titilaram quando ele passou e o dragão voltou a olhá-lo. Um jorro de fogo saiu de sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto se jogou para o ovo dourado. Ele sentiu o frio do ovo em suas mãos e uma ardência na cabeça. Mas ele havia derrotado a primeira tarefa.

Ele estava um pouquinho mais confiante após a primeira tarefa. Depois que ele descobrira o segredo do ovo, então ficou exultante. Claro que deu uma forcinha ao Potter, pela ajuda na primeira tarefa, mas não faria diferença, porque saber o que os aguardava era tão ruim quanto à surpresa. Ele passou todos os dias em frente ao Lago, tentando descobrir como faria para passar pelas criaturas – e que Merlin o ajudasse a não encontrar a Lula gigante. Agora buscar o quê? Ele só foi descobrir que iria buscar Cho quando estavam para iniciar a tarefa e ela não tinha ido lhe desejar boa sorte. Isso acendeu uma vontade de vencer nele. Não poderia perdê-la. Fez um feitiço rápido de cabeça-de-bolha e pulou na água ao som do apito. A água estava gelada e ele demorou de se acostumar. O lago era tão negro que ficava difícil enxergar uma direção. Os grindylows balançavam as algas enquanto passavam por elas, na espreita para atacar a qualquer momento. Ele nadava, mas não conseguia encontrar uma direção. Então ele viu os corpos flutuantes ao longe. Pareciam bonecos de cera. Harry já estava lá, mas não parecia estar salvando seu amigo e sim esperando. Ele chegou até lá e olhou para o outro campeão:

- Me perdi! – disse silenciosamente, com uma expressão de pânico. –Fleur e Krum estão vindo agora!

Ele pegou uma faca do bolso do short e libertou Chang rapidamente, subindo e desaparecendo de vista. Havia conseguido novamente.

Pareciam séculos para a terceira tarefa. Parados ali, em frente aos grandes muros de cerca viva ele não podia acreditar que estava no fim. Havia ainda grandes desafios a se enfrentar, mas era só mais uma tarefa. Ele podia terminá-la, mesmo que não fosse o campeão. Mas desejava aquilo. Estava bem mais confiante que qualquer outra e sentia que poderia vencer o labirinto. Seus pais estavam o assistindo, vibrantes. Seu pai quase não continha a animação. O apito soou e ele viu Harry entrar junto dele pelas grandes aberturas.

- _Lumus_. – murmurou e ouviu Potter fazer o mesmo.

Caminharam juntos por um trecho até chegar a uma bifurcação. Entreolharam-se.

- Até mais. - disse Harry tomando a trilha da esquerda. Ele tomou a trilha da direita.

O apito soou mais uma vez. Krum acabara de entrar no labirinto. Sentiu a necessidade de ir mais rápido e começou a correr pelo caminho. Tudo parecia livre demais até aquele momento. Um explosivin gigante apareceu em seu caminho. Ele saiu gritando uma série de feitiços até o bicho cair paralisado aos seus pés. Ele seguiu mais um pouco antes de esbarrar em Harry novamente, com a manga fumegante.

- Os explosivins de Hagrid!- sibilou- Estão enormes. Escapei de um por um triz.

Ele continou, sem olhar duas vezes para o garoto. Encontrara outro explosivin. Parecia que aquelas criaturas tinham uma queda por ele, mas dessa vez passou mais facilmente, depois do choque do primeiro.

Então esbarrou com Krum. O garoto ergueu a varinha para ele.

- Que é que você está fazendo?- Berrou. Krum estava agindo estranho. Agitado. - Que diabo você pensa que está fazendo?

Krum gritou _Crucio_ e Cedric começou a berrar, enchendo cada vez mais o silencioso labirinto.

Potter apareceu do meio da cerca viva, tirando a concentração de Krum, que começou a correr antes de ser atingido por um feitiço.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou.

- Estou. – ofegou Cedric, ajeitando as vestes. Eles conversaram por um breve momento, antes de seguirem caminhos opostos novamente. Ele sentia que se aproximava a cada passo que dava.

Ele viu a taça brilhando em um pedestal a menos de 50 metros dele. Ia pegar, ia ganhar o torneio. Até um vulto tombar em sua direção, jogando-o no chão.

Potter começou a berrar feitiços antes mesmo que ele conseguisse ver o que o havia atingido. A aranha gigante agarrara Cedric com as pinças e ergueu no ar. Nenhum dos feitiços conseguia derrubá-la. Até um expelliarmus e uma combinação de dois feitiços.

Trocaram olhares e começaram a discutir sobre quem deveria pegar a taça. Cedric queria tanto, mas Harry já o havia salvado duas vezes no labirinto, ele merecia. O garoto o convenceu de pegarem juntos. Ele sorriu. Pena que nunca chegaria a ver a glória que o aguardara.


	12. vacation

Ele sempre a imaginava como uma irmã mais nova, afinal, ela sempre estava ali, fazendo besteira, palhaçada, brincando. Ele não estava preparado para perdê-la, mas ele encarou isso logo, no trem. Ela não andava com eles, nunca andou, mas agora parecia que ele percebera o vazio que ela deixara. Como ele ficou todos esses anos sem um contato maior com ela?

Harry sentou num vagão vazio. Ginny Weasley estava bagunçando a cabeça dele e ela só estava começando.

Ginny estava na Holanda, jogando pelas Harpias. Depois de tanta coisa que eles passaram juntos, vê as notícias dela em outros países jogando quadribol era quase voltar ao sexto ano e perceber que ela não andava com eles, nunca andara. A foto da garota se movia rapidamente para marcar um gol. Ele sorriu e dobrou o jornal, colocando-o debaixo do braço. Era dia de Natal e ele não queria se atrasar para a festa dos Weasley. A ruiva infelizmente tinha dito que não iria – ele descobriu sondando Ron.

Aparatou em um lugar isolado direto na porta d'A toca. Aquele lugar era seu lar também. Ele empurrou a porta e viu uma figura meio baixa e esguia encostada na mesa, parecia usar um pesado uniforme e os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Talvez fossem férias novamente.

Ela tomava chá enquanto um menino voava numa vassoura de brinquedo pela sala.

- James, você vai quebrar alguma coisa. – Ginny berrou e do segundo andar Harry ouviu. Era quase sempre assim, uma pequena bagunça, um pequeno conforto. Ele sentia um aperto em ter que se despedir todo dia de manhã, ele se sentia sozinho no vagão de Hogwarts, mas agora sempre que ele voltava para casa eram férias.


End file.
